The art discloses many different types of sensors that are integral with an absorbent article (e.g., placed internal of the garment-facing layer or fixed to interior or exterior surfaces of the garment-facing layer). One of the problems with designs having an internal sensor is that most are throw away sensors, i.e. the sensor is a single-use design disposed within the absorbent article primarily because it is undesirable to reuse them once they become contaminated with fecal waste and urine. Such an approach can be expensive given the need to incorporate a sensor into every absorbent article e.g., diaper. In addition, products that rely on an electrical circuit as the means for indication on the inside of the product can also expose the wearer to low voltage electrical current.
In addition, accessing sensors disposed on the interior surface of the garment facing layer for reuse can also be difficult. Alternatively, the sensor may be placed external of the garment facing layer, but still integral with the absorbent article. One of the problems with a sensor fixed to the external surface of the garment facing layer is creating a means for locating the sensor appropriately and then holding or attaching the sensor to the garment facing layer. Such an approach does not address the expense of integrating a sensor into every diaper.
One may eliminate these problems by orienting the sensor externally of the article in or on an auxiliary article. One of the challenges, however, with this approach is sensing the property of interest from outside the absorbent article. Thus, it is one goal of the invention to locate the sensor in an auxiliary article in communication with the external surface of the garment facing layer, liquid impermeable portion of the absorbent article and to design the absorbent article (e.g., the core, garment facing layer, etc.) to functionally communicate with the sensor.
Another problem with locating the sensor on the interior of the absorbent article is the need to create every absorbent article with a sensor or a place to hold the sensor. This can become very costly. Thus, it is a goal to use the auxiliary article is to offer a sustainable reusable sensor solution.